Jokerz
, Smirk. Foreground: (L-R) Coe, J-Man, and Dottie.]] Jokerz was the collective name for various gangs that roamed the streets of 2040's Gotham, inspired by the Clown Prince of Crime. History While the original Joker might have long since disappeared from Gotham, he left such an impression on the psyche of Gotham's criminal underworld that his spirit has lived on inside these copycat hellions. Dressed in clown outfits and face paint, they especially enjoyed practical jokes that turned deadly and generally creating chaos. At least one of the Jokerz was observed engaging in vandalism and then attempting to extort money from anyone who he believed was amused by his antics. While the Jokerz were certainly a menace, their crimes were small and they were much more easily thwarted than their criminally insane, diabolically creative and resourceful namesake. Members * Coe * Dottie * J-Man * Lee (briefly) * Scab * Smirk * Spike Terminal's gang , Terminal, Tayko, Trey. ]] Carter Wilson adopted the identity of "Terminal" and made himself the undisputed leader of a small group of Jokerz. They engaged in the usual terrorizing of random victims, with occasional asides to Wilson's personal agenda. After a failed attempt to kill Maxine Gibson, the entire gang was subdued by Batman and arrested. Members * Tayko * Terminal * Trey * Weasel The Joker's Jokerz 's Jokerz. ---- (L-R) Dee Dee, Ghoul, Chucko, Woof, Bonk. ]] When the original Joker himself reappeared in Gotham City, he enlisted a group of Jokerz as his personal henchmen, including Dee Dee, the granddaughters of his old sidekick and groupie Harley Quinn. Unlike his minions, the Joker was the only member to have known Batman's secret identity. In an alternate future created by the time-conquering Chronos, this lineup was employed to once again serve as a major villain's personal gang. This version of the group was physically altered by future technology, given cyber-enhanced weaponry to combat the combined forces of the time-traveling Justice League and this timeline's surviving Justice League Unlimited members. After the heroes got away, Chronos exposed Chucko as a leak who tipped off the heroes before the fight. In retaliation, Chronos stranded Chucko in the prehistoric era right before the fabled meteor strike. In the final confrontation, the Dee Dee twins (who both had the power of self-replication) even succeeded in killing their time's Batman, but it was all undone when the original Batman and Green Lantern ultimately defeated Chronos and wiped out the timeline altogether. Members * Bonk (deceased) * Chucko (deceased in alternate timeline) * Dee Dee * Ghoul * Joker * Woof Appearances * "Rebirth, Part I" * "Black Out" * "Golem" * "The Winning Edge" * "Joyride" * "Hidden Agenda" * "Bloodsport" * "Once Burned" * "Ace in the Hole" * "Curse of the Kobra, Part I" * "Countdown" Feature films * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * "Future Shock" * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond rogues Category:Future individuals